peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steamed HannelSams
'''Steamed HannelSams '''is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 13 of Peppa's adventures. Summary Willdawg14 invites HannelSam over for an unforgettable luncheon, but things go horribly, horribly wrong. Plot The episode begins with Willdawg14, Sonicthehedgehog223, and HannelSam hanging out at Sonic's house. Unfortunately, they don’t actually know what to do. Sonic suggests that they play video games, which HannelSam agrees on, but Will doesn’t like any of the games he suggests. HannelSam says that they should play with LEGO, which Will likes, but Sonic doesn’t. Will thinks they should watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which Sonic agrees with (for some reason) and but HannelSam doesn’t. She begins to wonder if they even have anything in common. Suddenly, Will gets an idea: he invites HannelSam over to his house for a delicous roast.. HannelSam thinks that’s a good idea and leaves. Sonic asks Will if he’s actually good at cooking, and Will says that he at least won’t end up summoning The Almighty Loaf. Sonic just tells Will to try and not burn down the house and storms out. The next day, Will puts his roast in in the oven, and then HannelSam arrives, saying that she made it, despite his directions. Will says he hopes she’s ready for an "unforgettable luncheon", and she just groans and sits down at the . When Will goes to check on the roast, however, he sees that it is burnt and ruined. He tries to come up with a solution and notices a McDonald’s not too far away. He decides to sneak out, purchase fast food, and disguise it as his own cooking, an idea that he considers to be "delightfully devilish". As Will tries to slip out the window, however, HannelSam walks in to see what he’s doing and sees he’s trying leave. After a quick song plays, HannelSam asks Will what he's doing, and he lies and says that he’s just stretching his calves on the windowsill, and asks if she would care to join. HannelSam instead asks why there’s smoke coming out of his oven. He says that it’s not smoke, but steam from the "steamed clams" that they are having. HannelSam leaves, and Will sneaks out and runs to McDonald’s. Will later returns with some hamburgers, and tells HannelSam that they are actually having "steamed hams", which he calls hamburgers because it’s a regional dialect from upstate New York. HannelSam says she’s from Utica and she’s never heard anyone use the phrase "steamed hams". Will says it’s an Albany expression, and HannelSam agrees, and they start eating the burgers. Eventually, HannelSam notes that they are quite similar to the ones served at McDonald’s. Will says that it’s actually "patented Willdawg14 burgers", an old family recipe. HannelSam says that they are called steamed hams despite the fact that they are obviously grilled. Confronted, Will goes into the kitchen for a minute and returns yawning, saying that a good time was had by all and he’s pooped. As HannelSam begins to leave, she notices that his entire kitchen is on fire. Will says that this is due to an "aurora borealis". Despite much confusion, HannelSam asks is she can see it, but Will says no. As Will and HannelSam walk out, Sonic (who was in the house at the time) calls out to Will that the house is on fire, and Will assures him that it’s just the northern lights. HannelSam concludes that Will is an odd fellow, but that he "steams a good ham". She then walks away, and she turns around upon hearing Sonic screaming for help, but Will gives a thumbs up and she walks away. Will then runs inside and calls the fire department. Trivia * Will mentions the events of the episode "The Almighty Bloke". Refernces In Popular Culture * This episode’s title and some of its plot are a reference to the The Simpsons' "Steamed Hams" segment from the episode 22 Short Films About Springfield. Category:PA episodes Category:PA